The Ghastlord
by Andjuzane
Summary: Just a short about one of my favorite cards. Dreamed it up while I was wandering through my trade binder, enjoy!


**Yo, just a story about one of my favorite cards. Seriously, the colors, the art, the effect. Mmmmmmmmmmm. Goodstuff.**

* * *

Crickets chirped their mournful songs into the chilled night air. The tunes rose and fell with the intensity of the swirling mists, as it thickened they grew into a chorus that stretched in all directions while the fogs wane left only precious few singing alone. It was in this mist that a lone elf made its way, carefully, keeping eyes and ears open for any disturbance that could indicate danger. In Shadowmoor, one never could be too careful.

The clouds dispersed for a moment, revealing the elf's features. A female, obvious from her softly angled face and tight fitting clothing. Her pointed ears were pierced in several places, as were the tips of her gracefully curved horns. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, showing an intensity that many would back down from.

She walked slowly through the reeds, making as little noise as possible while still gaining ground. The tall plants nicked at her, leaving tiny scratches along her light colored skin. Within moments the foliage began to thin out, the towering reeds lowered themselves to just below chest level, and the elf could finally see her destination. The Fugue.

A great lake lay spread out before her, its surface like a sheet of polished glass. No wind cast ripples across its surface, no wildlife, insect or otherwise disturbed its peace, it just existed. Calm, untouched, and enigmatic. Crouching slightly, the wide eyed female made her way to the water's edge, casting glances both ways on the shoreline. When she felt it was safe she turned her attention to the water mass in front of her.

It was like liquid crystal. The water had no inhabitants, no bugs, no darting fry, only the lakebed could be seen. It was as if there was nothing between her and the smooth stones of the Fugue bed, though when she looked out towards deeper water there only existed an inky darkness that seemed to swallow any light that shined into it. Not even the moon's rays could piece the black murk of the deepwater. She began to reach toward the unmoving surface, curiosity guiding her hand.

"Finell!" came a hiss from behind her. The young elf know as Finell jumped and turned toward the source of the hiss, bringing a long, curved dagger up as she did. Its edge glinted in the dark as she took a defensive stance.

Another elf walked out of the tall grass and stood before her, hands held up in a gesture of peace. Another female, she differed from Finell in several ways. Height was the most noticeable, she was fairly shorter than her counterpart a few inches at most. Unlike Finell she lacked any piercings on her exposed flesh, choosing instead a long line of tribal tattoos along the side of her face. The armed elf relaxed her stance and sheathed her weapon, walking toward the newcomer as she did.

"Sisnay." she said as she got closer. "You shouldn't scare me like that." She wrapped her arms around the tattooed girl, pulling her close. Sisnay sighed at the contact and placed her own hands on her lovers hips. "I'm sorry, but you should stay away from the water, you know there's something wrong there." she whispered. Finell grinned.

"Like wrong has ever stopped us before." Sisnay blushed before looking away. She tried to push her forbidden mate away.

"Finell, we need... we need to stop seeing each other."

The pierced elf merely stared at her. Shocked beyond words. Silence seemed to rule the air around the couple, as if even he insects were waiting for a response.

"Why. Why would you say that?" Asked Finell with a quivering voice. Her grip had shifted to Sisnay's arms, and it was growing uncomfortably tight.

"The elder... I think he knows I'm sneaking out. He's always watching me and asking questions. What if he would find us? I... I just don't wont them to hurt you..." Finell's grip loosened until she let go completely, her arms dangling to her sides. She backed away, moving slowly towards the lake.

"We could run. Me and you, we could run and be free from the traditions and politics. " Her voice was low, as if she didn't believe her own words.

"Run to where? There's nowhere safe! The kithkin won't even look at us let alone welcome us. The treefolk hate us, and any cinder will kill us on sight! We're only safe with our own kind! Sisnay was nearly begging.

" Please Fi... Just think for a min-"

"NO!" Her shout echoed over the water and into the trees, making the young girl jump and cover her mouth.

"It's not fair Sissy! Why can't we be happy? What's wrong with that? We risk our lives to save everyone, and anything beautiful, but what do we get back? Nothing but hate, and anger and death." She picked up one of the stones from the shoreline as she spoke. " I've got something beautiful that I want to protect, and now it's not the world ripping it away... IT'S MY OWN KIND!" Sisnay threw the rock into the glassy pond, breaking the unnatural stillness with a small splash and a plop. The water settle almost immediately, leaving a single expanding ripple that flowed across the surface until it died at the shore.

"Fiiiiii..." came the scared whisper.

Finell looked back at her partner, following her fearful stare out into the middle of the lake. Another ripple had formed and disappeared in the span of seconds, followed by another, and another. It was as if something was walking across the surface, something that was coming towards the elf couple.

_**To disturb the slumber is to break the seal, and from that seal walks a soul that was never a spirit, a spirit was never a soul.**_

A voice surrounded them, rooting the young elves to the spot. The voice was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, in one moment it was directly next to you, in another it was on a distant hill. It cleared their minds, leaving no thought of escape, no reason to scream. There was nothing they could do except listen to the deep, mournful voice that shook the air in their lungs and the pebbles on the shore.

_**A tale of woe and misery follows those who walk in the light, while pain and madness shadow the ones who choose the darkness.**_

The two watched as streams of mist began to swirl and wind their way towards the oncoming ripples, they flew together weaving a shape out of the nothing. The shapes solidified into a slouching giant, covered in a thick coating of armor. Its chest was barren of any flesh, leaving only a ribcage filled with swirling darkness, likewise of its face. Though it donned a helm of ancient craftsmanship, couldn't take away from the creatures face. Its empty eye sockets looked onwards into the distance and its meatless jaw was extended in a twisted mockery of a man. The mist wove itself into a cloak that covered most of its horrifying figure, leaving the withered arms and armored legs visible to the world. The mammoth creature let out a breath that was every bit of a death rattle that chilled the two to their core. It continued to walk towards them on the water's surface, its long, tattered cloak falling away into mist and reforming.

_**Forgive those that were cast from the world's darkness for they were not the ones who chose their path. It was the mad queen that forged the waking nightmare and forced a role unto us all.**_

The spirit stopped at the edge of the lake, its skull like face looking down at the two mortals in front of him. A massive hand reached out and settled above the two fear struck elves, from it came a blue and black aura that encircled both.

_**Existence has a price that all must pay, be it with flesh, bone or memory. Such is the burden to those who have known life.**_

Finnell had fallen to her knees as a thick, swirling fog began to fall around her. She turned to see her companion in the same position, but looking forward with a face like a mask of fear. Then the visions started. Brief glimpses of a world once covered in sunlight, friends and families laughing in joy at each other. All of them enjoying the light that had spread across the entire world. She had to watch in horror as each one of them died. Darkness erupted from the ground, like geysers of malice. People screamed as horrifying amalgamations tore through them like rows of wheat. The ones lucky enough to get away turned on each other. Loved ones and family members murdering one another with empty eyes. Children were ripped apart, adults rotted and fell to pieces before her eyes, and the blood. It soaked the ground, mixing with the flowing darkness to create a river of red and black.

Soon her memories were flashing before her eyes. Her coming of age, successful hunts with the clan, meeting Sisnay... The good were quickly swallowed by the bad. The death of her mother, failing to retrieve a piece of beauty, watching as her friends were dragged under the currents by rogue merrow. It was too much, far too much. All the emotion, all the feelings. She wanted to scream but couldn't. She looked down to find her body dissolving into the fog.

She wanted to run, she wanted to cry, but the only thing she could do was disappear.

The Ghastlord turned and began its slow march back to the lakes center, continuing its illogical speak as it went. Pieces of its cloak began to fray and disperse, returning to the mist from which it came.

_**To be as one is the wish of many, a wish we will always grant. Fear not for our path is clear, it will lead us to the sun once more.**_

The spirit gave a final sigh and dispersed completely, leaving only gentle wisps floating over the lake. One final ripple fanned across its surface, then all was still again.


End file.
